New World
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: Set in Brother Hood...after Gilbert dies he is sent to the other side of the gate...where everyone thinks he is an Ishvalan. Debating on a beta Prologue, Chapter One, and Chapter 6 edited.
1. Prologe

New World

Sorry for any oocness.

I don't own any of the characters, maybe one oc.

* * *

He stands on the side of a street right in front of a bakery, looking up at the cloudy sky, letting the snowflakes land on his pale face. To most Amestrians they gave him an ugly glare muttering Ishvalan, well walking past the white haired, red eyed, pale man. He remembered everything from his lift before this. He was a part of St. Maria Order, a Teutonic Knight, living through the cold war with that damn Russian, who he despised so very much. Then a few years after the Berlin Wall fell that he die. The strange thing though, after he died this gate opened and these black hands took hold of him. The next thing he knew he wakes up outside of a city. Now here he was looking up at the clouds, his arms wrapped around himself trying to keep warm from this cold winter.

"Excuse me mister, but why are you standing out here all by yourself?" a soft child's voice asked.

He looked down and saw a three year old girl with blond hair, green eyes, wearing a pink dress with a blue handmade jacket looking up at him. Then he noticed her mother and father appear.

"Momma, papa, I don't think this man with red eyes has a place to call home. Can he stay with us for a little bit?" she inquired sweetly.

The man with red eyes looked up at her momma and papa. The mom had blond hair and the same eye color as her daughter, wearing a soft light green dress and black jacket. The dad had black hair, brown eyes, wearing blue jeans and a zipped up jacket wearing combat boots.

"Ah, what's your name?" he inquired kindly at him.

"Uh, Gilbert Beilschmidt," he replied.

"Well Gilbert do ya have a place to stay?" the man asked.

"Nein," he answered.

The man who was about thirty, stands there for a few seconds contemplating on what he should do.

"_Should I say yes, for if he is Ishvalan…I could have killed one of his family members during the war…..yet something about him….seems lost….I guess it couldn't hurt_," he thought.

"Alright, Gilbert you can stay with us," he stated cheerfully, "Oh, yes I almost forgot, this is my wife Gracia, my daughter Elicia, and I'm Maes Hughes." pointing at the two then himself, "Isn't my daughter so adorable?"

Gilbert stands there nodding quickly wanting to be somewhere warm. Not freezing his ass off.

"Oh right, we should get going. You must be freezing cold," Maes assumed loudly.

Gilber stood there shivering.

"J-j-ja," he sputtered out.

He then followed the family back to their place. On the way, it reminded him of a town in Germany he's been to, but he couldn't quiet place it. Then another thought came to mind…..what is an Ishvalan and why where people calling me that?

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright, down with the prologue next some explaining from Gilbert….Er, kind of OOC, but I'll improve that in later chapters. Ed and Al will be in it and many others.**


	2. Chapter 1

New World Chapter 2:

I don't own any of the characters.

Thank you all that put this story on fav, alert, and reviewed it made me feel more confident with this story.

* * *

"Oh man, that was an amazing dinner!" Gilbert exclaimed, leaning back with his hands behind his head," I thought mein bruder was a good cook, but you have topped him."

Gracia covered her mouth hiding a giggle because of his statement.

"Thank you," she said after her giggling.

Hughes examines Gilbert, still trying to figure him out….he wasn't Ishvalan. He looks away and sees the time.

"Well Elisia it's time for beddy bye time," he cried loudly.

He saw his daughters eyes grow big.

"But Pappa, I don't want to go to bed,"

"So adorable," he whispered with a tear down his cheek, "But you have to, Gilbert will be here tomorrow."

"Okay Daddy."

Gracia gets up taking Elisia hand, knowing her husband wanted to talk to Gilbert a lone.

"Come now, give daddy a kiss good night, he needs to talk to Gilbert," she tells Elisia.

Elisia walks up to her daddy and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night daddy," she said sweetly with a smile.

"Good night sweety," he replied back.

They left the kitchen and Hughes looks over at Gilbert.

"I know you figure that I'm not an Ishvalan…whoever they are," he mutters under his breathe.

Hughes crosses his arms, leaning back a little.

"I kind of figured because you don't know what an Ishvalan is. So where are from?" he asked softly.

Gilbert looks out the window seeing his reflection. His hair seems longer lighter and his eyes the same color. He was still wearing the same clothes from when he died. Light blue shirt with blue jeans. He in haled then exhaled; running his hands through his hair.

"I'm from another dimension, yet it doesn't make since I died….so I should be dead," he answered sincerely.

Hughes cups his chin thinking.

"_Maybe Ed and Al have an idea_….." he thought.

Gilbert keeps looking out the window.

"I'll tell you what I saw before I died, that might help maybe," he whispered, but Hughes heard all of it.

Gilbert stands in a place surrounded with white before him was this odd giant door. It slowly opened up and black hands grabbed him and started pulling him inside. He dug his fingernails into the white ground trying to stay out of the black abyss. He had to admit even if it wasn't awesome, he was afraid of whatever it was…. After so much work trying to stay out, he finally succumbed once he entered the doors closed behind him,. Hughes eyes narrowed slightly.

"_Fullmetal, is still here….tomorrow he will meet Gilbert_," he reflected.

He looks at Gilbert who was still looking out the window.

"Gilbert," he stated, Gilbert looked back at him, "Tomorrow, you will meet a friend of mine. Tell him what you told me and do not leave one single detail out. Now, I should probably explain who Ishvalans are. They are connected by a common belief in Ishval that Earth God is the true god of all creation. Their appearance is white hair, red eyes, and tan skin…which you don't have tan skin.

Gilbert nods his head at Hughes.

"Ja, I'm Albino I can't tan."

Hughes gets up and goes upstairs moments later; he comes back down with a change of clothes for Gilbert and a hat.

"Here this is for you, for tomorrow," he stated well handing Gilbert clothes.

Gilbert looks at the hat, the belt, blue jeans, and light green shirt. He noticed the man was already walking away to get some sleep. Gilbert thought for a second.

"I've change….but how…." He chewed on it for a little bit," thank you."

Hughes turns around and smiles at him.

"No problem, you'll sleep in the guess room, Gracia is fixing that up right now. So come follow me," he explained.

Gilbert gets up and follows Hughes upstairs observing the walls. Light tan color paint with some pictures of family members and a couple of Elisia. They passed doors that he assumed where Elisia, Mr. and Mrs. Hughes. They entered the bedroom door parallel to the second door in the hallway. This room had a light blue paint to it, no pictures of family. Only a bookshelf, closet, dresser and a bed with dark blue blankets and white pillowcase.

"I don't know how I can repay you," he said softly…."What hell has gotten over me!" he thought loudly.

"Don't worry about it Gilbert," replied Gracia kindly.

Gracia left closing the door behind her. Gilbert walks to the bed and sits down running his hands through his white hair, then touching his iron cross.

"Mein gott, what is going on?" he questions himself, well getting up and turning the lights off.

He lay down closing his eyes.

**Dream World**

_He stands looking right at Ludwig, who was standing in front of the giant door._

_"West, you couldn't have died," he muttered out._

_Not reply, Ludwig put out his hand for his older brother to take it, but something black and sharp stabbed him in the back. He started falling to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth, from his eyes and the chest._

_"B-B-Bruder!" yelled Gilbert._

He shoots out of bed drench in sweat breathing heavy. He looks over at the clock it reads 5:30. He gets up deciding it was a good time to get up and take a shower. He left the room already seeing lights on down stairs, Gilbert entered the bathroom. He examines himself in mirror something change about me, but what. He feels odd like something was taken away from him. He undresses, entering the shower, standing in front of the warm water letting it hit his back and his hair.

"What has happened to me, something has….wait…..I'm human, plan old human, but how can I test that theory," he pondered over it.

After the shower, he looked back in the mirror, fully clothed with the hat on. He didn't know how bias these people are towards Ishvalans and he didn't want to find out. He went down stairs entering the kitchen; the first thing that hit him was the smell of pancakes. He takes a seat without saying a word. Today he didn't feel like talking all that much, just sitting in silence after that dream. When breakfast was over Hughes and Gilbert left, well Elisia was waving bye, bye to them.

He observes his surroundings, walking past a flower shop, tool shop, tailor, and the list goes on. They finally came upon Central Command he was amazed at how big it was, entering it; well walking through the hall Ametrian Soldiers gave him odd glances trying to figure who he was. Hughes stopped in front a wooden door, he twists the knob and they both enter. Their heads down and working on paper work well a dark haired, dark eyed, boyish looks; the kind of thing that if he had a woman….he would loss her in a heartbeat. The door was pushed open slamming against the wall behind him only seconds later, he turns around and sees a short kid wearing red and black clothing. Gilbert figured that short kid was Edward. He then looks up, seeing a giant suit of armor, that must have been Alphonse.

"Note to self, have to thank Maes for telling me who's, who," he noted.

A small smile came on his face.

"Wow kid you are short," he stated covering his smirk with his hands.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY, I'M NOT SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD CRUSH ME WITH YOUR FEET**!" Ed yelled at the top of his voice.

Everyone in the room cringed from the screaming Ed. Gilbert rolled his eyes at the kid.

"Man, this kids temper reminds of Romano's," he thought to himself.

"Hey, Edward sorry about calling you short, now take a deep breath and calm down…" Gilbert said softly trying to calm him down.

Edward ignored him and went on with his little rant. Gilbert startsfuming, he lifteshis hand up hitting the top of Edwards head. He fell on the floor for a couple seconds seeing stars, that's when Gilbert felt pain where the crown jewels of Prussia are located. He fell to the ground and holds himself with tears on the corner of his eyes. He looks up at the shrimp giving him the death glare.

"Now, now Ed you don't have to kick the man," voiced Hughes, he walking up to Gilbert and helping him up.

Ed finally calmed down looking over at Gilbert.

"So this is the guy that you told me about late last night?" questioned Ed.

"Yes, Gilbert take your hat and sun glasses off," he command Gilbert to do.

Gilbert looks over at Hughes, Hughes gives him an approving nod. He takes off the hat and sunglasses, showing everyone including Ed his full appearance.

"I know what you are thinking that I'm Ishvalan, but you are mistaken….I'm Prussian….I just died in my dimension and well now I'm hear thanks to this huge door that drag me to your world," he states loud enough for everyone to hear him in the room.

"That's the gate, I've seen it. How you got here might, just be explained with Alchemy. I thought of this theory last night after Maes got off the phone with me. The way a alchemist could have brought you here is, the law of equivalent exchange which Maes explained to you this morning. They used a human life in exchange for you Gilbert, but I don't have a reason why they would want someone from another dimension. Not unless they were just testing to see if they could, well in that case the test worked.

Gilbert started rubbing his chin.

"_From what Maes could explain to me about Alchemy…that wouldn't make since because I represent many people or I used to. Then again, when I think more of it, once I did state to Ludwig that I felt like inside I was slowly turning into a human and dying, could it be in the last few seconds of my life I became human. That would mean they would have to been very precise in timing a person dies every what 8 seconds…..I got a headache to much thinking_," he mused to himself.

"That makes since Ed," he muttered.

Ed Grinned at him.

"_I knew it would_," Ed thought.

"WHAT!" the whole room said in union.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay I hope my chapter does not suck and I didn't disappointed anyone. All right things where kind of explained I am just thinking of who used alchemy to bring Gilbert to Ed's dimension. I was thinking of Father, but I don't know I'm still organizing everything.**


	3. Chapter 2

**New World**

**Chapter 2: On the Run**

**BTW, three month time skip**

* * *

Gilbert sat at a desk in the back of one of the branches of National Central Library. Gilberts back facing the wall every now and then he would look up at the door. He went through several things that Hughes looked through before his death about Central Alchemical Laboratory 5#. That Hughes told him about. He ran his hands through is now Jet Black hair. He stopped looking through the several things remembering the day after he came to Amestris.

_**Flashback begins**_

_Mustang waited for Ed and Al to leave, once they left. Mustang looked right into Gilbert's eyes._

_"If anything happens to one my men…I want you to take their place, you seem like a very trusting guy. Would you like to join us with over throwing the government and returning the power to the parliament?" he asked._

_Gilbert crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk._

_"You're not asking me, you are telling me. I really do not have a choice in the matter, do I? Might as well, I guess God is giving me a second chance at life. I will help you over throw the government," Gilbert agreed._

_Mustang smiled._

_"Good, I want you to go through the Academy first," he told him._

_After that Hughes bought him black hair dye and it only took him a month to get through the Academy, and then he went right to work under Hughes._

**_End of Flashback_**

He looked up at the door; Gilbert closed one eye and rubbed the sleep away, then the next. He looked back down at the mess of paper littering the desk.

"_I'm starting to think the government is involved in creating the Philosophers Stone…but why. I have to stop for the time being. I must not die like Hughes, not yet_," he thought bitterly to himself.

He got up slowly collecting all his things and putting them back where they belong. Gilbert felt paranoid; he knew many ways that someone can throw him off guard. Someone could push the bookshelf from behind him killing him that way. They could easily come up behind him and stab him in the back. He could not let his guard down. After Hughes, death Gilbert became more paranoid. He had one hand on his pistol and another putting up maps and books, with his eyes shifting from left to right. When he was done, he walks out of the darkly lit library. He walked down the hallway trying to figure out who killed Hughes.

"If it was the government, they could have hired a hit man or women. I definitely know it was not Scar; he wants revenge on State Alchemist. Not killing a military dog, the way Hughes was killed it is not the way Scar kills, so he is ruled out. Damn it, I am not getting anywhere near the answer. Only more speculation and more questions," he pondered to himself.

He looked up and saw he was already at the door. Gilbert opened up the door leaving the library and putting on his hat. He started walking to Gracia and Elisia house, like he as for the last week. Gilbert came upon the house stopping in front of the front door. He lifted his right hand and knocked on the door, Gilbert never just entered, he accidently did that the day after Hughes funeral. Elisia came running up to him calling him daddy because of his hair color and height. Moments later Gracia opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"Come in Gilbert," she said.

He entered taking his hat off. Elisia looked over at Gilbert and smiled.

"Hey, kiddie I made ya something special, you want to see what it is?" he asked well sitting down on the couch.

"Yes please," she replied cheerfully

He dug through his pocket, when he finally found what he wanted; he pulled it out. It was a little toy doll with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a soft smile. The doll had a long green dress on.

"Well, do ya like it, it's your," he told her softly

Her eyes brighten up ten-fold, Elisia put her hands out and Gilbert sat the doll in her hands.

"Take good care of that, her name is Elizabeta," he told her softly.

She nodded a thank you to Gilbert and went to her toys, playing with the new doll. Gracia sat across from him crossing her legs.

"That was really nice of you Gilbert," she said to him with a smile.

He looked over at Elisia.

"Yeah, I guess. So how are you doing?" he inquired.

Her smile faltered just a bit.

"A little better, but it will take time. You are not the only one that dropped by tonight. Mustang dropped by earlier, you just missed him," she informed him.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back a little.

"I have to get going soon," he muttered under his breathe.

Gracia got up and entered the kitchen getting something. She came back out with a piece of pie for Gilbert.

"Take this, it looks like you haven't been eating lately," she stated handing him the Apple Pie.

He could not say no or he knew Gracia would give him a scary look that reminded him of his Elizabeta. He took the pie and got up, walking towards the door putting his hat back on.

"Thank you Gracia for the pie, have a good evening" he thanked, leaving the house.

Fifteen minutes later Gilbert unlocked his apartment door entering it, he turned on the lights. He looked around his empty, naked walls. With an ugly green painted on the walls, which gave him a headache, if he looked at it for too long? He set the pie on the old wobbly table that he got for cheap, when he got out of the Academy. He looked at the kitchen, which was connected, to his bedroom. Small enough, that only one person can get around when cooking. With a couple cabinets, that holds his plats and food. He went to a drawer and took a fork out sitting at the table. Gilbert ate the sweet delicious apple pie quickly, and then he washed the dish. He turned off the kitchen light and entered the small bathroom, looking in the mirror. Gilbert noticed what Gracia noticed, he has lost weight since he came here. Then again the latest news of Hughes death, hit him hard. Gilbert considered Hughes a good friend, almost like an older brother figure. Sadly, Gilbert had to admit, he has had eyes for Gracia since he came here. He actually went to a church and prayed to the lord asking for forgiveness, having eyes on a married woman. Gilbert undresses and enters the warm water, hoping that his thoughts; could be cleared by the lukewarm water. To his disappointment it didn't help at all, he couldn't look away from the shower curtain. Something in his mind said if he looked away, he is a dead man. After he scrubbed his body down completely clean. Gilbert got out and looked in the mirror; he noticed that his white roots are showing a little bit. He took out scissors and cut his hair a little bit, noting to himself to get more hair dye. Knock, knock, knock, he put his clothes on and walked out of the bathroom entering his bedroom. Gilbert takes a pistol out from under his bed and walks slowly to the door. He looks through the peephole and sees Lt. Hawkeye. His eye, narrowed into slits, something about her is not right. Something, it came to him her brown eyes are darker. He withdrew from the peephole and went to his bedroom grabbing money, clothes; he went to his room grabbing his scissors. Gilbert opened his window and jumped out landing on the concrete. He started running down the cold dark alleyway leaving his empty apartment.

The Hawkeye look alike broke the doorknob entering Gilberts dead silent apartment. She then turned into a scrawny male with long black hair. He closed the door behind him looking around the room.

"This man doesn't seem like to have much of a life," he muttered under his breath, walking around Gilbert's apartment, "No pictures of people he is close to, nothing…so odd for a human."

* * *

"**Authors Note: Alright I think I should have made the chapter longer, but I'm pretty busy with college and getting ready to move….I'll try to update in a months' time, but it just depends on what is going on. Hope you guys like the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mein Bruder Alchemist Look a Like**

**I do not own any of the characters only, any OC I write. North City a cold place even for Gilbert to hide out. This is a Brotherhood and fullmetal anime mix. Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. It is nice so many people like this story, I hope this is a good chapter.**

* * *

Gilbert entered the dark train station, observing his surroundings, making sure no one followed him. He put down his pistol by his side and walked towards the men's restroom. He bumped his foot against the door, checking to see if it was unlocked. It slowly opened against the small amount of force he exerted. Gilbert entered slowly, with his handgun raised. He opened every stall making sure no one was hiding. Then again, this was the last place Gilbert would go for a hide out. The first place would be a hotel, and then plan a way out of the city, not using the train station. He walked up to the mirror and put down his pistol taking out the scissors. He started cutting as much of the black hair away, going back to his original hair color. When he was done, Gilbert turned on the water and started rinsing his hair. He looked up after rinsing, seeing water drip down his hair and his face.

_Flash Back_

_He splashed water onto his rival and best friend laughing, well enjoying a day of peace. After playing in the water, they both took a seat on the soft green grass._

_"Teutonic Night, does it no feel nice having a brake every now and then," Hungary said with water dripping down his hair and face._

_Gilbert grabbed at his friends chest and started running away._

_"I got your weak spot!" he yelled at his friend, well running away._

_"That bastard," he or should we say she, got up chasing after him, with the intent to kick his butt._

_End of Flash Back_

_Gilbert smiled at that memory._

"I was awesome back then, but Elizabeta was kind of cute, even though she looked like a boy," he thought to himself.

He noticed that his hair became extremely spiky, with only black tips left. He turned around and entered the stall closet to the door. Gilbert changed clothes and put his hat on covering up his silver hair. He sat down on the floor and pressed his back against the wall, looking at the door, watching if anyone would enter, until he fell asleep.

_Dream state_

_Ludwig and Elizabeta stood in front of a grave. Elizabeta had her face covered by her hands, her shoulders shaking. Gilbert could hear loud sobbing coming from the woman he still loved very much. Ludwig put his hand on her shoulder, saying something that he could not hear. Gilbert felt a weak connection in the dream, as if something was trying to pull him towards Ludwig and Elizabeta. Then everything started morphing into red liquid._

_End of Dream State_

_"_Hey, Sir are you okay?_" a child's voice said._

Gilbert opened his eyes up slowly; he saw a 13-year-old look alike, to Ludwig at that age except his hair was not neat and clean, the kids' spiky hair was all over the place. The look alike looked down at him with a curious gaze.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor in the men's restroom, are you homeless?" the boy asked.

Gilbert sat in his spot shocked beyond all belief.

"Bruder, but how?" he muttered under his breathe.

The boy blinked his eyes at Gilbert's statement.

"Sorry, I am not your brother," he told him kindly.

Gilbert got up looking up at the blonde haired, blue eyes twin of Ludwig. The twin to Ludwig wore slacks, green shirt, and boots.

"My name is Ludwig Hartmann," Ludwig introduced with his hand out for a handshake.

Gilbert takes Ludwig's hand and shakes it roughly grinning at the kid.

"My name is Gilbert," he told him.

The kid nodded looking him in the eyes.

"Are you Ishvalan?" he inquired with curiosity.

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"This kid can assume all he wants," Gilbert assumed to himself.

"That is cool, I have a…." He was interrupted by, Gilbert giving him a death glare, "Sorry."

They walked out of the men's restroom, Gilbert walked to the ticket booth.

"I would like one ticket to North City," he told the woman behind the booth.

She nodded, with some blonde hair falling out of her bun and handed over a ticket. Gilbert handed over the money.

"Hey, that is cool. I am going to North City too. I have studies there; you see I am an Alchemist I study Ice. I want to be a State Alchemist, just like Fullmetal," he exclaimed well walking side by side, by Gilbert.

"Do you shut up, the Ludwig I know doesn't talk this much," he said to Ludwig.

Ludwig went silent after Gilbert said to shut up.

"Sorry….again," he muttered under his breathe.

They got onto the train and immediately Gilbert found a seat. Ludwig followed and sat across from him.

"How come you aren't going to leave me alone?" Gilbert enquired, looking out the window.

Ludwig shrugged his shoulders at Gilbert.

"You seem like an interesting guy to be around…I mean you are after all Ishvalan," he stated looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert bent over and put his lips, about an inch away from Ludwig's ear.

"If you are that bastard, who has been following me, for the last three weeks…I will kill you," he whispered quietly making sure it was only Ludwig that would hear.

Ludwig gulped loudly shaking a bit. Gilbert clamped his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you aren't him after all…oh well," he said well sitting back down.

Havoc stood outside with a lit fag hanging from his lips. He was waiting for Gilbert, to show up. They usually meet up before work to smoke. He tossed it to the ground and crushed it with the heel of his boot. He started walking the other way, towards Gilbert's apartment. Ten minutes later and three cigarettes, Jean stood outside Gilbert's apartment. Havoc noticed the broken doorknob, he pushed the door opened, entering it. He noticed that there was nothing on the walls.

"I think I need to help get Gilbert a girlfriend," he muttered under his breath, looking through everything to find proof of what happened. Thirty minutes later, Jean stood in front of the doorway scratching his head.

"_Damn it doesn't look like he even lives here. The only proof I got is the broken doorknob and that's not going by much_," he contemplated in his head, "_I need to report this to Colonel Mustang_."

For the next few hours, Gilbert and Ludwig sat in silence. Gilbert could feel Ludwig glance at him every few minutes, probably wanting to say something to him.

"Look if you want to say something, say it," Gilbert exclaimed with frustration.

Ludwig looked down at his hands, trying to compose himself.

"M-y-my half-brother was Ishvalan and he looked just like you," he stated, "I haven't seen him in a while. We were pretty close, but one day….he was gone," Ludwig told Gilbert, with a faraway depressed look.

Gilbert sat back, with his arms crossed, looking at Ludwig. Debating if he should tell him or not.

"_I will only tell him I had a brother…that is it_," he reflected to himself.

Gilbert looked out, the train window, watching the train passing the scenery.

"I had a bruder too," Gilbert told Ludwig.

Ludwig looked over at the older man sitting across from him.

"What happened to him?" Ludwig questioned with empathy in his voice.

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"_Might as well tell him something_," he considered.

"It does not matter how it happened. What matters is remembering when he lived," he informed the young man sitting across from him.

Ludwig nodded.

"_Maybe I should think about the times I had with my brother_," Ludwig thought understanding what Gilbert said.

Gilbert looked out the window thinking of the dream he had earlier.

"_I don't think that was a dream, I felt a small connection to that world, yet; my body and soul is here. Maybe I am connected through dreams_," Gilbert mused to himself, "_Or maybe it was my imagination_."

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright finally the chapter done...WOOT. Spring break...well here is some news. I am engaged. I hope non is cunfusing to ya. Going to slowly explain everything in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 4

New World

Chapter Five: The Assassin

* * *

Gilbert and Ludwig entered an old house outside of city limits. Gilbert couldn't see much of anything with the blinds blocking the sun light. Ludwig went into the living room and started opening the blinds letting the sunlight in. Ludwig then went to the fireplace checking to see if there was any wood. He took out a lighter and picked up a small piece of wood lighting it on fire. Gilbert turned around walking into the kitchen and opened the blinds. Gilbert looked outside examining the white wilderness of snow. He looked over at Ludwig wondering whose house this is.

"This was my family's house, but during the Ishvalan war. My mother was taken away because she was Ishvalan and my father commented suicide. After my brother went missing a few years ago; I ran into Isaac the Freezer alchemist and he tough me everything about Ice alchemy," Ludwig informed Gilbert.

Gilbert nodded in understanding. He decided to leave the house and find fire wood to keep the residence warm. Gilbert walked past Ludwig and opened the front door feeling the icy chill from the wind. He tied his scarf around tighter to stay warm. He started walking out, and closing the door behind him. He then walked to the forest with an axe. After ten minutes he found an old dead tree to cut down. He swung his arms to the right ready to cut it down, when he heard a woman scream. He turned around scanning the area trying to locate the scream. The scream started again and he went to his right. His pace quickening, he turned on a tree and saw a woman on the ground. A man pointing a hand gun at the young woman; Gilbert raises his axe and cut through the man's skull. Blood slowly dripped down from the dead man's head. Gilbert pulled the axe out, and the dead man's body fell to the ground. He looked at the woman, her face pale as the snow. Gilbert realized how much she looked like Elizabeta. Light brown hair, green eyes, and well-endowed chest. She wore a torn up dress and old black flats. He took his hand out for her to take.

"Are you alright?" he inquired softly.

She smiled at him softly taking his hand gently.

"My name is Elizabeth," she told him kindly.

He nodded, well taking his coot off, putting it on her shoulders.

"Are you from around here?" he asked.

She shacks her head no.

"I was kidnapped by that man you just killed," she told shaking in fear, "I don't live anywhere near the north."

He made Elizabeth put her arm around his neck. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist, still holding the axe in his left hand. During their walk he felt something odd about her. As if she was lying to him about something. Fifteen minutes later Gilbert pushed open the door. Ludwig came running up to them.

"Is she alright Gilbert?" Ludwig questioned, looking at the young woman, with a blush tenting his cheeks.

Gilbert opened his mouth ready to answer, when she answered the question for him.

"Yes I am alright thinks to your friend," she answered looking at Ludwig distastefully.

Gilbert led her to the couch laying her down for rest. He turned to Ludwig, walking closer to him. He went up to his ear.

"Keep an eye on her….there is something about Elizabeth. I have a really bad feeling," he whispering walking back to the front door.

"I will be back by dusk with fire wood. Ludwig can you get dinner ready if there still is any food in your house," he commanded Ludwig well walking out of the house.

"It's not like I have any choice," Ludwig muttered under his breath.

Ludwig walked back to the corpse: searching for anything to figure who the guy was. He searched all the pockets and didn't find a thing. He sat back looking at the corpse, then the light bulb went off. He lifted both sleeves and found a tattoo on the body's right arm.

"This guy was station in Briggs," he stated out loud, "Then does that mean she is a spy or this man was really going to kill her for another purpose?" he questioned himself picking up the axe ready to cut down some trees.

"Sir, it would seem Gilbert went missing sometime last night," Havoc told standing at attention looking at Mustang.

Mustang leaned forward cupping his chin.

"When did you find this out?" he inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Just this morning sir," he replied back

Mustang leaned back rubbing his eyes.

"Don't report this to anyone else. We will keep this a secret as long as possible, is that understood," Mustang said in a serious tone of voice.

Twilight came and Ludwig looked out the window waiting for Gilbert. Dinner just got done and Elizabeth still sitting on the couch resting.

"So like are guy's brothers or something? I saw pictures earlier," she enquired examining her fingernails like they are the most interesting thing at that moment.

Ludwig turned around looking at her funny.

"No….he is my cousin," he lied looking back out the window.

"He probably is fine, just a little late; it happens to the best of us," she stated getting up looking out the window with Ludwig.

"I guess is," he murmured quietly taking a seat at the dinner table.

"_I don't want to lose someone that reminds me of my brother_," he thought to himself.

BAM! The door banged against the wall, making the two occupants in the house jump. Gilbert walked in with firewood in hand. He walked to the fire place and added some to the fire. He turned around smiling big.

"I scared ya both didn't I?" he asked walking to the kitchen, "I can't help, but be awesome."

Ludwig sweat dropped at Gilbert's statement.

"_Just like brother_," he thought happily.

The three sat down, dishing themselves up, not saying a word. Gilbert ate his food quickly getting up five minutes later going up stairs.

"Wait! You don't know which one is yours," yelled Ludwig.

Ludwig heard a door open and then close.

"Never mind," he stated out loud.

Gilbert sat down on the bed observing his new surroundings; a small book shelf sitting across from him, a ceiling fan above him, and a closet right next to the book shelf, light blue blinds, and white paint on the walls. He lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling dozing off to sleep.

_DreamState_

_His eyes opened looking intoElizabethgreen eyes. He felt a strong pain on his right side. He grabbed a hold and fell to his knees. Gilbert looked up at her; he saw the bloody knife dripping his blood on his face._

_"I am Drachman," he stated coldly looking down at him stoically. She lifted her foot up and kicked him in the face._

_End ofDreamState_

Gilbert bolted up from his laying position sitting still with heavy breathing. He ran his right hand through his silver and black tipped hair.

'Mein Gott," he murmured softly.

He got up, opening the door quietly, exiting his room to get something to drink. He walks to the staircase, when he sees a light on down stairs. Gilbert moves silently down, when he hears hushed female voice. He couldn't tell what language she was speaking, but it kind of sounded like Russian. He slowly went back up stairs and entered his room.

Few Months Later

_Dear: Diary to the Awesome Me_

_The last few monthhave been silent no one following me, but I have a feeling it isn't going to last long. That one woman has been acting strange lately. Leaving at odd hours of the night and calling people in a foreign language. A part of me knows something is wrong about her, even though she looks just like Elizabeta she isn't her at all. I have a strong feeling something is going to happen so and it evolves aroundElizabeth._

_Sincerely_

_The Awesome Me_

Gilbert closed his diary, putting the pencil down stretching. He stopped stretching, walking out of his bedroom. He slows down his pace, in the hallway, taking the time to see the bare white walls. When he first came here it was littered with family portraits, now nothing. He went down stairs to get a glass of water. When he entered the kitchen, he immediately ran into Elizabeth.

"What the hell,"Elizabeth yelled well falling on her ass.

Gilbert looked down at Elizabeth taking his hand out to help her up. She takes it and Gilbert helps her up.

"I would like to talk to you outside," he stated well getting his combat boots on and his jacket.

Elizabeth nodded getting her shows on and jacket. Gilbert got out before her, starting to walk to the forest. Gilbert looked over his shoulder: watching her try to catch up to him. He started walking faster; well she had to start running to keep up. Once he enters the forest, Gilbert hides behind a tree waiting for her. A minute later Gilbert sees her run right in front of him. He lunges out and grabs her by the waist.

"You are a spy aren't you," he said trough greeted teeth.

"Hehehehahahahah, how did you come up with that assumption? You see I am an assassin order by my leader. To kill Fuhrer King Bradley," she replied madly.

Gilbert's eyes grew wide.

"Well we have something in common," he whispered in her ear.

She sweat dropped at his closeness.

"You perv, I'm fifteen years old," she exclaimed well kneeing him the Crown Jewels ofPrussia.

"Oomph, what the hell was that for!" he screamed holding his Jewels with one hand and pointing at her with the other.

"For being a perv!" she yelled back pointing at him.

"Huh, guys what's going on?" Ludwig inquires standing at the interest of the forest. The two turned to him with wide eyes.

"Nothing!" they yelled in union.

Ludwig sweat dropped at their reply.

"_Obviously, something happened. Gilbert is in the snow holding his privates_," he thought to himself.

Gilbert stands up wiping the snow off. He looks up at the sky, watching the sun go down. Then he noticed smoke in the distances. Gilbert follows the smoke and he realizes that it is coming from the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LUDWIG WHAT DID YOU DO?" Gilbert yelled pointing his finger at someone he considered a brother.

Ludwig turned around gaping at the site before him.

"What," he said with his eyes wide open.

Elizabeth runs up to Ludwig taking his hand.

"I think we should go," she stated to him tugging at his hand. He looked at her nodding slowly.

All three of them start running further into the forest. Gilbert started looking behind to keep an eye on his new found friends. They catch up with him quickly. He turns back to looking in front of him, when someone jumps in the way. The three stop immediately, Gilbert realizes it was Jean or was it.

"Jean what the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert asks questioningly.

Jean takes out his handgun and his finger slowly pulls the trigger. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Elizabeth moves in random directions to get out of sight: Gilbert pull out his handgun coming out of hiding pulling the trigger. It hit Jean dead center in the head. Gilbert watches as the wound heals. Gilbert pulls the trigger again and turns to the two.

"We have to start running," told informed them already starting to run. The two follow suit, well watching their backs.

The three stops and looks all over the place, when the ground caves in; with them coming down with it.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, finally…granted I am using Microsoft 2003 instead of 2010, which is way better then 2003. At least I got it done, it took me awhile. Worked on it at school and home. Hope it ain't boring, finally some action, next chapter there might be a little bit more and Briggs…hopefully. Near the end might not make since, but next chapter everything will make since.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In the Ranks Again

_Think is for think and flash backs/dream world_

* * *

Gilbert saw ice covering the hole quickly well he was falling. Moments later he felt a sharp pain and everything went black. Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip…Gilberts eyes slowly opened to pitch black surroundings. He slowly got up hearing a couple joints pop. He stands up straight trying to find outlines of Ludwig and Elizabeth. With no luck, he started trying to find his lighter in his right pocket.

"Damn it's not in that pocket. How about my left," he muttered reaching into his left pocket.

"Awesome, I found the damned lighter," he shouted with an ice sickle hitting his shoulder.

He cringed in pain putting his hand over his shoulder.

He flipped the lighter lid open, watching as some light cleared his dark surroundings. He saw stalactites of ice hanging over his head. Some has big as his legs. He turned around and saw a huge wall of ice. He lifted his right arm and noticed that the wall of ice reached to the ceiling.

"Damn, LUDWIG! ELIZABETH! ARE YOU GUYS ON THE OTHERSIDE?" he shouted awaiting a reply, but no one replied.

He turned around and started walking down the silent dark cave. After what felt like ages Gilbert noticed a dim light ahead of him. He quickened his pace hoping it was Ludwig and Elizabeth. When he got to the source of the light: he saw there was a man with long dirty silver hair and torn up clothes sitting in front of a fire.

"Who are you?" he asked looking down at the man.

"I am none of your concern. I am merely a traveler," he stated with the white hair blocking his face, "You want the way out keep on going straight."

Gilbert nodded.

"Thank you Old Man," he said well walking away.

About an hour or more of walking, Gilbert saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. He started running faster and he got out of the cave entering a forest. He turned around looking back into the cave.

"_What happened to Ludwig and Elizabeth_?" he inquired to himself waiting for someone to walk out of the cave. He turned around walking into the forest. He felt the temperature drop quickly within the forest. Gilbert wrapped his arms around himself to try and get himself warm. After another hour of walking and trying to keep himself warm. An individual wearing all white randomly jumped out of the snow pointing a gun at Gilbert.

"A Drachma spy," the man said.

Gilbert entered Fort Briggs handcuffed; noticing three people standing a couple feet away from him. The first one he has heard of Major General Armstrong, with her trade mark full lips and the long blonde. The other two he didn't know and he didn't care.

"I heard you were wondering around near our fort. What are you doing here?" she inquired giving him a demanding look telling him to spill everything.

"Tch, I'm looking for two of my friends. We just got out alive from someone trying to kill us. The only way we got out alive was we fell into an underground cave. At that point in time we got split up. If they are not here I am leaving and looking for them,"

Her weight shifted to the right.

"LIES," she yelled walking closer.

Gilbert glared at her.

"It isn't a fucking lies. The only reason they were in danger was because of me. Of my selfishness mein bruder was right. It is time I grow up and damn it I am! I've failed mein bruder and Elizabeta, but I'm not going to fail my friends!" he screamed head butting the soldier behind him. And kicking the one next to him in the stomach, he spun on his heels running to the exit in record breaking time. He was so close to the door he could feel the excitement increase within him. BANG! He felt a sharp pain in his right arm; Gilbert saw blood drip down his arm. He kept on running to the exit in hopes of finding his friends. BANG! He felt pain in his left shoulder. Gilbert's eye sight started getting blurry from blood lost. He went to his knees looking at his exit. Gilbert fainted falling on the cold metal floor.

"Pick him up and put him in a jail cell," Major General Armstrong commanded.

A Few Days Later

Gilbert's eyes opened to dim light. He quickly got up realizing he was in a jail cell. Gilbert felt a strong pain in his left shoulder; he cringed muttering something to himself.

"You're finally awake," Ludwig said in the corner of the room.

Gilbert turned his head to see two very familiar kids sitting across from him.

"Thank god you guys are alright," he stated where he was sitting at.

They both glared daggers at him.

"What the hell were you thinking back there Gilbert. Taking on Fort Briggs men, they are like Grizzly Bears. They will rip you to shreds literally.

"Tch, I knew that. I was once in the military working back in Central HQ," he blurted out.

They heard footsteps walking to their cell. Major General Armstrong stopped in front of their cell with the two others before.

"Sargent Gilbert Beilschmidt you are free to go, but the other two are not. You have a lot of explaining to do," she stated in a matter of fact.

He looked over at the other two with a worried look.

"We will be fine Gilbert," Elizabeth comforted him.

He nodded and got up stepping out of the jail cell.

"Okay what should I tell you first?"

* * *

**Authors Note Alright now it will be fallowing the story line of FMAB. Sorry that it took so long with updating, but life is pretty busy this was the last thing on my mind.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Gilbert stands before General Major Armstrong. He felt uneasy standing merely 3 feet away from her. Gilbert swore that she was burrowing deep inside his soul with that look she was giving him. His weight shifted to the right, he felt like he was in a prison wearing the blue uniform. He started unbuttoning it to feel a little freedom. It finally clicked to him that he wasn't meant to be in the military here. He has deeper purpose and he wasn't going to tell General Major Armstrong the important tidbits. He takes out a fag and his lighter, lighting his cigarette. He takes a drag of his cigarette letting the smoke burn his throat. Gilbert exhales the smoke making circles.

"Now would you explain to me why you went AWOL," she cut the silence giving Gilbert an impatient look.

He put the ciggy between his lips.

"Someone was trying to kill me, so I ran. I needed to finish research that Hughes wasn't able to. Sadly….I haven't figured it out. I was distracted by something's. Five days ago, I think that same person came to kill me. Can you please let my friends go, they are innocent," He pleaded even though it wasn't him. Gilbert always thought it was weak.

General Major Armstrong leans forward staring at him intently.

"You aren't telling me the complete truth Sergeant Beilschmidt. Until you tell me the complete truth they will stay in that jails cell. I want to know everything" She stated crossing her arms.

He glared at her taking another drag.

"That is the truth ma'am," He stated having smoke pour out of his mouth.

Her eyes narrowed at Gilbert.

"Fine you are dismissed," She ordered.

Gilbert saluted her spinning on his heels exiting her office.

Buccaneer looks over at General Major Armstrong.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" he inquired.

General Major Armstrong leans back into her chair cupping her chin.

"Yes and no, he isn't telling us the whole story. I can just tell by the look in his eyes," she affirmed.

Gilbert enters the cell block walking pass the half asleep guard. He got to the last cell stopping and looking in. Two teenagers sit up giving him different looks. Ludwig gave him an angry look; well Elizabeth gave him an emotionless stare.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in the military?" Ludwig asked getting up and walking towards the cell bars.

"To tell the truth because I didn't trust you or Elizabeth when I meet the both of you. Then slowly I started trusting the two of you, but I knew I needed to keep it to myself and not pull you into my problems," He explained looking dead straight into Ludwig's eyes, "I promise I will to get you two out of here."

Gilbert turns around leaving cell block. Ludwig turns around looking at Elizabeth.

"He is going to get us out….I saw it in his eyes. He cares for us like family Ludwig. He didn't tell us because he wanted to keep us safe," she stated looking at him.

Ludwig sits down examining the cold metal flooring.

"I know…I just wish I don't know. He looks and acts just like my brother," he muttered lying down on his uncomfortable bed.

Three Weeks Later

Gilbert slams the scythe into the ice sickle; making it fall, to the metal floor shattering into a million pieces. The winter wind blew up against his clothes a sharp cold shiver went down his whole body. He slams into another one, when his ears pricked up hearing people talk.

"You're right that is what we live by in Briggs it is quite simple actually," Gilbert overheard well knocking some more down.

"This is who you will be working with for your job," Miles said from behind Gilbert.

Gilbert spun around smiling big at the three.

"Thanks Miles for throwing me a little help…..Granted one of them is a midget and is probably not going to reach most of them,' He exclaimed looking at the two. His eyes grew into saucers, "Wait a minute your Fullmetal and his younger brother, long time no see guys."

Ed stands in his spot glaring at Gilbert, well Al sweat drops at Gilbert's antics.

"Hey wait, what I heard is you went missing or something," He yelled pointing at him.

Gilbert rubbed his head at Ed's statement.

"Yeah I did. I'm here now though…..for a short time," he muttered the last little bit under his breathe.

Miles left moments later, after explaining to the Elric's that someone would come by and show them to their barracks. Gilbert went back to work, well Ed complained about not reaching any of them.

"Then maybe you should put springs on the bottom of your shoes. Now shut the hell up and stop complaining," He shouted looking at Edward for a minute then getting back to work. He turns around knocking another one down smirking. imagining the Alchemist spring up into the air and knocking ice sickles down using his head.

"_That would be kind of funny to see actually,_" He thought to himself.

"_What the hell is up with him_," Edward thought glaring at him.

"Hey is that you," They heard a random voice say.

The three turned around to see Officer Falman approaching them.

"The Elric Brother's and Gilbert I thought you went missing,"

Gilbert put the scythe down leaning it against the metal railing. His weight shifted to the left putting his gloved hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I did," He replied picking up the scythe continuing his work. He was concentrating on Falman and the Elric's conversation.

"So it would seem Fuhrer Kind Bradley is separating all of Colonel Roy Mustang closest subordinates. What is he up to and what was that thing. It couldn't die and it transforms into different individuals….I should ask Ed, he might knows a thing or two," He mused to himself well knocking down Ice Sickles.

Gilbert stops his work turning to Ed. He takes out a cigarette lighting it.

"Ed I have a question," Ed turns to Gilbert giving a puzzled look.

"If you're going to ask me how I stay so short, don't bother asking because I'm not going to put up with it," Ed rambles on, well Gilbert started sweat dropping.

Gilbert raised his arm pointing at Ed with his right pointer finger.

"No actually do you know any Alchemist that can change their form into anyone they please. Another thing can a certain kind of alchemist automatically heal themselves from an injury," He said crossing his arms trying to keep himself warm from the numbing coldness. The north always reminded him of Russia; he hated it. He watches as Ed's eyes narrow into slits.

"Why do you want to know?" He inquired in a dangerously suspicious tone of voice.

Gilbert takes out cigarette, but doesn't light it. He just holds onto it debating about lighting it or not. Gilbert wished he had some good German beer right now. This world was giving him a headache.

"Because someone that can shape shift has tried killing me twice," He informed Ed breaking another ice sickle.

Ed's movement freezes he looks at Gilbert trying to read him. Sadly the man wasn't easy to read. Gilbert is the kind of guy that always keep his guard up.

"Should we tell him everything brother? He does know that Envy existence. He just doesn't know exactly what he is," Al whispered in his brothers' ear.

"Gilbert could be of great help after all he was helping Maes. He knows a little alchemy, granted he always makes fun of my height," he muttered back to his younger brother.

Al shakes his head at his brother.

Gilbert smiled at the two brothers. They remind him of how Ludwig and he used to be. When Ludwig was just a very young nation. Gilbert instructed Ludwig about combat and politics. Most nations would disagree because of his short attention span, but when he watched his people he got that attention span that would last for hours on end. Though over time Ludwig's hero worship went away and he was the annoying older brother who bought cute things. Gilbert's started frowning at that thought. Did his brother really miss him, but that dream he had. He felt this deep homesickness thinking about his brother. The two boys stand up straight looking at Gilbert. His attention went back to them.

"Me and Al will tell you later," Ed stated.

Gilbert nodded in understanding. A cat like grin formed on his face at Ed.

"By the way your younger brother is going to be taller then you Ed," Gilbert said while knocking down ice sickles.

Ed's right eye starts twitching at Gilbert's statement.

"Oh how do you know?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Gilbert smiles at Ed.

"I know these things Ed," he replied.

Hour later

Gilbert is walking with Falman and the Elric brothers to the lower levels of Briggs. In all honesty he was bored as hell and had nothing better to do. He looks at the metal walls and the several pipes lining the ceiling. They entered the development center with Falman explaining to the Elric brothers everything about it. They enter the lowest level of Briggs. Gilbert exam the lowest level of Fort Briggs, he's never actually been to the lowest level. There were giant pipes on the lower level and giant fans circulating the air. He was amazed by the room in a since. Gilbert decided to add his two cents about the lowest.

"This is the lowest level of Fort Briggs," He introduced in a nonchalant way.

"It sure is warm down here, unlike on top," Edward stated examining the huge room.

Falman decided to finish it up for Gilbert.

"The forts important functions, its life lines are down here. Even if the fort is attacked this area will remain safe," Falman explained.

Gilbert noticed a guy with dark hair push Ed and Al out of the way with a metal beam over his shoulder. He was watching the event unfold. The guy named Bobby put his ear against the pipe and then on the floor. Gilberts eyebrows rose wondering what in the hell was going on. Once he heard the word Drachma spy he puts his hand over his handgun ready for anything.

A giant humanoid creature digging through the Earth, it pulls fists full at a time.

"What a pain all this digging, so annoying. Dying would be annoying too," Sloth complained well digging underground.

Gilberts' eyes narrowed, the whole room was shaking like an earth quake. Then he noticed as the three workmen get up and started running. Seconds later an explosion of dirt and debris some of the pipe went flying everywhere. From the dust Gilbert could see something climb out from the ground and what he could tell it was huge. No words can describe what he saw only that it was huge and one ugly mother fucker. He lifted his gun up readying shot the thing if it tried attacking anyone.

Ludwig and Elizabeth sits in their jail cell playing a game of checkers.

"Man I hope that Gilbert gets us out soon. This is completely boring," Elizabeth stated to Ludwig.

He looks up at her smiling.

"For once I would have to agree with you Eli," He agreed with.

The siren went off and they both glanced up at the wall.

"I wonder what's going on," Ludwig said loud enough for Elizabeth to hear. The guard on duty left and they were all alone. Ludwig got up and takes his gloves off. Elizabeth eyes went wide seeing transmutation circles tattooed on his hand. He clapped his hands together and the handcuffs were frozen solid. He pulled his wrist away from each other shattering the handcuffs. Ludwig did the same for Elizabeth hand then the bars to their jail cell.

"A Homunculus," Ed stated loud enough for Gilbert to hear.

He looked back to the Homunculus and sweat dropped, it fell asleep on them.

"I wasn't expecting that," Gilbert thought to himself.

He heard the Elric brother shouting, "You're sleeping."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the Elric brothers.

"_Smart wake up that ugly humanoid thing,_" He mused bitterly.

The things head looks up again.

"What's this," the thing said to no one really.

"I'm guessing that creepy guy from Central you call Father told you about us," The shorty stated.

More question entered his head wondering who this Father was and Homunculus. Something deep inside kept on saying he knew what a Homunculus is. His head shot over towards the Elric's once Al started talking.

"B...but you see we just want to get our bodies back that's all," Alphonse explain to the creature.

It moved a little once Al said what he said.

"Why should I care about you, go dig a hole how annoying."

Gilbert wondered if that thing even had any intelligence. He heard the Elric brothers whisper to themselves. He really wasn't the type to listen in on a conversation. The thing started walking and there was a Bang! Ed jumped in the air with a weird look on his face. He glances over where Buccaneer was stand pointing a rifle at the poor boy. Off to the distance he could see to figures he knew right away.

"Ha-ah so it turns out that you are a Drachma spy," Buccaneer declared.

The boys shouted back at Buccaneer, "We are not!"

He looked toward the Elric brother's and then back to Buccaneer he replied back.

"You were talking to the intruder like you knew him," He pointed out.

Gilbert shifted his attention back to the intruder that was walking away from them. He sweat dropped, lifting a finger to point out to everybody, that they needed to keep their focuse on the intruder.

"Don't they realize that thing is walking away," He contemplated taking his hand gun out of his holster. The thing, or should he call it a Homunculus, picked a huge pipe throwing it in the direction of the Elric brothers. The two boys jump out of the way before the pipe could crush them. Gilbert wasn't going to fire, yet. He was waiting to the Homunculus next move. He watched as the Homunculus went towards the elevator. Three of the work men moved out of the way. Then men started shooting at the Homunculus, all the bullets bounced off of it. The Homunculus got onto the elevator turning it on. His eyes grew wide, Gilbert starts running to gethelp out in the development center. Ed and Al followed shortly after.

General Armstrong entered one of the newly finish tanks from development, looking dead straight at the thing.

"Fire!" She shouted pointing her metal pipe at the Homunculus. The tank jerks a little backwards, while the tank shell made contact with the Homunculus face.

"Alright we got him dead on," the soldier in the tank celebrated.

The Homunculus head goes back down healing quickly. They hit the Homunculus a couple more times. That's when a giant ice sickle went through the Homunculus head hitting the wall behind him. General Armstrong glances over to the right seeing her two prisoners free. The boy with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes had his hands clapped together with a very serious almost dark like expression on his face. The Homunculus started walking again slamming his fist down on things and making a locker go flying. Ed appeared out of nowhere clapping his hands together then onto the ground. A giant hand blocked the locker from crushing the men that were running away from it. Ludwig, Elizabeth, and Gilbert gather behind the hand with the others near Ed. Ed and Al ran up to the tank General Armstrong is in.

"Try all you like, he can't die," Ed explained to her.

General Armstrong stands up straighter.

"It won't," she said.

Buccaneer stepped forward.

"Just what are you saying? How does a kid like you know something like that," he alleged.

Gilbert watches as Ed looks down. He really couldn't put his two cents in right now. Gilbert didn't know enough.

"B-because we," He got interrupted.

"Enough! She slammed her metal pipe down on the tank, "You will answer my entire question that I ask clearly and completely. First off, how do you know about that thing? Are you a Drachma spy?"

"I'm not," he replied.

She pointed the metal pipe at the huge Homunculus.

"This that thing a spy?" She inquired.

"I really doubt it," He answered her question.

"Does that thing know you?" She enquired looking at the thing.

"No, apparently not," He retorted.

"What is that thing?" She demanded of him.

"I can't answer," He replied.

"Who does it work for?" She interrogated.

"I can't answer," He responded to her question sweat going down his forehead.

"Why can't you answer me?" She questioned giving him a hasher look.

"I can't answer," he replied.

She stands on the tank giving him the look of the devil.

"I have one last question are you one our side or are you in league that thing?"

"I'm not with him….

After that Gilbert attention was fading, he couldn't continue to listen. He knew he wouldn't hear anything useful.

"Buccaneer bring me some tank fuel, we are going to drench it. You there boy, we need your expertise with Ice Alchemy," She commanded pointing at Ludwig, "We willshow him the Brigg's way.

* * *

**Authors Note: I finally updated it took me a week to write this chapter, but I like it that. Well hope you all enjoyed my longest chapter yet. I really want to write longer ones, but I don't think I have that kind of patience. If you want review, I like good criticism since my grammar sucks. Hell I speak English and it can be annoying sometimes. I have been thinking of making a second story once this story is over and done with, it's still up in the air. Well ta ta for now. :)**


	8. Omake

Omaka:

**I just randomly thought of this. I just had to write it.**

* * *

Prussia stops in front of a wanted sign in North City. He squints his eyes getting a better look.

"You know what, that guy with the scary face looks like someone I know," He mutters to himself. A little thought bubble forms above his head with a picture of Sweden. Something catches in attention on both sides of him. He backs up enough to see Sweden wearing his blue uniform, Finland wearing his light blue uniform, and Sealand wearing Navy uniform on the other side was Scar wearing his white shirt, black pants, and a cot. Mei Chang and her cat thing. Loki wearing torn up clothe and Tim Marcoh. Scar and Sweden nods at each other in silent hello.

"Tis is ma wife," Sweden said pointing to Finland with his creepy face. Finland rubs his head sheepishly "Ma son," Sweden points at Sealand. Sweden lifts his right hand pointing at Loki. Scar and Loki look at each other. Scars eyes go wide stepping further away from Loki. Loki turn green in the face wanting the throw up.

"Mr. Marcoh, why is Mr. Loki and Mr. Scar acting so odd?" She asks looking up at the older man. Marcoh coughs in his hand.

"You'll understand it when you get older," He said to her with a smile.

"That's nasty," Screams Loki.

Gilbert sweat drops at the scene.

"That just isn't right," He speaks quietly to himself walking away.

* * *

**Authors Note: Kesesesese, alright this was just for a laugh. Chapter 7 will be up in about a week. Prussia approves of this Omaka.**


	9. Chapter 7

New World

Chapter 7: The Brigg's Way

* * *

"The Brigg's way?" Edward asks, standing in his spot clueless.

Gilbert looks over at Edward grinning at him ear to ear.

"You see there is the right way, the wrong way, and the Brigg's way,' He states walking closer to Edward.

Buccaneer comes up behind Edward, putting his hand on Edwards head; with Buccaneer's creepy rape face.

"The Brigg's way, you'll just have to find out kid. Now com Alchemist, give me a hand, " Buccaneer explains to him. While picking him up with one arm, with that same arm wraps around his waist to hold him. Buccaneer puts a pistol against his forehead, walking away. Gilbert takes his handgun out, pointing it at Ludwig giving him a wink.

"You too Ludwig and Elizabeth follow Buccaneer," He commands giving them a stoic expression.

Ludwig and Elizabeth stick their tongues out at Gilbert. Gilbert rolls his eyes at them, walking closer.

"Buccaneer and Beilschmidt go to gate eight," Miles order them where to go.

Ludwig cups his chin.

"It would just be easier, if they let me freeze him instead of using tank fuel," He comments out loud.

Buccaneer looks over at Ludwig with that same creepy face. He puts down the tank fuel, with others following suit.

"Alright, you think you can move fast enough kid?" He inquires walking up the stairs.

Ludwig nods his head.

Gilbert glances down the stairs; seeing the tank Major General Armstrong was in push the Homunculus into the elevator with difficulty. The two others tanks, start pushing the tank, helping to get the Homunculus into the elevator. Gilbert turns his head back to the others seeing them gone. He sweat drops at his stupidity for watching the show below. Gilbert starts running up the stairs to catch up with the others. He catches up with the others at Gate. Buccaneer and Him enters first, Gilbert takes his hand gun out shooting the Homunculus in the head. While Buccaneer picks the Homunculus up by the arm throwing him in the middle of the gate room. Ludwig claps his hands together, and then putting his hands on the Homunculus; it slowly freezes.

"Now what?"Elizabethenquires standing next to Buccaneer. Ting. They hear the elevator turning around; seeing a tank slowly drive out of the elevator, with a piss off Major General Armstrong.

"Move out of the way!" She yells moving her arm to get the point across, "Fire!" The tank shell hits the frozen Homunculus sending it flying. The frozen body hits the railing wobbling back and forth. It finally loses balances going into the snow below.

"I guess we didn't need that tank fuel after all," CommentsElizabethwith a wide grin.

Ludwig nods atElizabeth.

"Buccaneer take these four away," she orders.

Falman grabs a hold of Elizabeth and Ludwig, while Buccaneer drags the Elric brothers away. She turns to Gilbert, giving him an impatient glare.

"What the hell, we helped you," Yells Fullmetal.

"Because you were forced too," she replied.

Once they all left, the ones that remand are Major General Armstrong and Gilbert. She turns around to look him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me Ludwig was an Alchemist?" She commanded from him

He shrugs his shoulders at Major General Armstrong.

"Because you never asked," He explained to her.

Her glare deepens after his statement.

"You want me to throw you in the jail too, for withholding information?" She inquires walking up to him.

He smiles at her taking a step back.

"Well ma'am, it seems you are keeping my friends hostage for some odd reason. I just can't quite figure it out," He said.

Major General Armstrong looks him dead in the eye.

"You are going to tell me the complete truth," She orders through gritted teeth.

His eyes narrow into slits.

"I'll tell you everything. Can we go somewhere more private," he states.

After ten minutes of walking to an empty room. They find one to talk amongst themselves. They stand in the brightly lit room. He turns to face her.

15 minutes later

"I see you are from a different dimension. That might be parallel to this one. You found some others thing out, but you want Fullmetal to explain that," she states standing a couple feet from him.

"Yes ma'am that is correct," He replies back with a lit ciggy between his lips.

Ludwig leans his back against the metal wall, on the uncomfortable bed. He glares daggers at the restraints, keeping his hands from touching. He looks over to the sound of moving metal. Ludwig realizes that Alphonse is also still awake.

"So you can't sleep either," mutters Ludwig.

Alphonse looks over at him and starts rubbing his head.

"Well uh…" He said.

Ludwig smiles weakly at Alphonse.

"I already know, you don't have to explain anything to me," He states quietly, "I figured it out myself."

Alphonse looks down at his metal legs. Ludwig turns his head to check up onElizabeth. The poor girl was shivering because of the cold. He puts his hand onElizabeth's, shoulder shaking her to wake up. Her eyes slowly open feeling the numbing cold of jail cell. The three of the occupants that are look over to yawning. Ludwig's attention goes back to a silentElizabeth.

"What's wrong?" He enquires quietly.

"Nothing," she replies; keeping eye contact away from Ludwig.

"Apparently they didn't find any sign of Scars body at the site. He could always be hold up somewhere near by though" Miles divulged the information off the report. Sitting on a chair, off to the side of Kimble's bed.

"That's true," Kimble said lying in bed.

"Interesting first a search for a black and white cat, now a search for Scar," Miles thought flipping a page of the report.

"Alright leave the search for Scar up to us, so you can focus on getting better," Miles said while standing up. He turns around getting ready to leave.

"Hold on a sec, I want you and your people to stay out of it. The Ishvalan is mine to hunt down," He says to miles.

Miles walks back towards Kimble.

"I hate to tell you this, but the soldiers of Briggs won't let a serial killer roam around free," He states to Kimble. Bending down taking his snow-blindness goggles off, showing Kimble his red eyes, "You're in the north where the law is survival of the fittest. You get careless you get dead understand. You tell me what to do again and you'll never leave this hospital," He stands up straight, "This case is ours now, the Brigg's branch will take care of it." He explains putting his snow-blindness goggles back on. Miles turns around leaving the room.

"Another Ishvalan," He whispers to himself.

* * *

In a small rundown cabin sits Dr. Marcoh and Mei Chang around a camp fire.

"Alkahestry seems pretty complicated, this Dragon Pulse business is especially confusing," Marcoh states looking down at the Alkahestry book.

'It's about the chi in the land," She explains to him.

"The chi?" He inquires.

She throws kunis towards the purification circle

"I'll try to explain; basically it's an energy of in all things in this world. Like rivers of power flowing through it. Those rivers are far reaching, but touch everybody and everything. All you have to do is understand how that power flows and where it enters and where it leaves, " She explain clapping he hands down on thePurification Circle. Sparksfrom anotherPurification Circleabout 4 feet away and a small statue of Xiao-Mei was made, "And then you can effect just about anything."

Dr. Marcoh's head turns to look over at Mei.

"Just about anything, so the body too," He says to her

She smiles at Dr. Marcoh.

"Yes," She replies

"It can be used for your back," She demonstrates hitting Marcoh's back.

"My back and my leg," He screams with pain, "Or else you neck," His eyes bulge out of his sockets with the right own rolling. He falls fast first into the dirt.

"Why did my eyeball turn, when you press my neck?" He asks in pain.

Mei starts rubbing his back

"Dr. Marcoh, you should take better care of yourself. All that power is starting to stagnate," She states still rubbing his back. He turns head still holding his left eye.

"So that's it, that theory behind that remote transmutation circle," He says.

"Alchemist don't you use the Dragon Pulse," Mei said as they sit back down around the camp fire.

"They do not, they use energy from the movement of the Earth's crust. A great deal of energy is created and released during earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. That's what fuels our Alchemy in this country," He illuminates for her.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem right," She states, which causes Marcoh's eyes to widen, "I felt that something was out of place ever since I got here. I notice especially when we were under Central. I can tell there's energy from under our feet, but it doesn't come from the land. It feels like a crowd of people squirming around."

* * *

Gilbert pace quickens, once he was getting closer to the area where Briggs holds their prisoners. He enters noticing that the doctor and a couple other Brigg's men are surrounding the cell. He stops right next to a blonde male that didn't look familiar.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said with grin on his face. They both turn their heads towards Gilbert, giving him a menacing death glare. He sweat drops at their look.

"Look guys I'm sorry, please don't be made at me." He said taking out keys to unlock the cell, "Major General Armstrong wants the four of you." Gilbert takes out the right key unlocking the jail cell. He went in unlocking their cuffs. Once they were all free he and the others leave the cell.

"Why does Major General Armstrong want us?" Enquires Ludwig with a skeptical look on his face.

Gilbert smiles at his question.

"I told her the truth, which I have to tell you two the story…soon," He explains giving Ludwig and Elizabeth a thumbs up.

"Gilbert can be such a geek at times,"Elizabethmutters under her breathe.

Ludwig nods his head in agreement.

Gilbert watches as the Ed connects the dots on the map. His eyes widen ten fold. What Gilbert sees is a country wide transmutation circle.

"Damn, how come I didn't find that out? I figured that the Philosopher's Stone was made by human lives, but I never even glanced at the map," He states loudly. (Sorry for confusing everybody, I meant to put that in chapter two, but I forgot.)

"What! How come you didn't contact Mustang?" He yells grabbing Gilbert by the shirt collar.

"Because I didn't want to risk anyone lives. Anyone else finding out would mean another life lost and I could have been an important piece to the plan" He tells Ed removing Ed's hand from his collar.

Major General Armstrong waves off Gilbert's statement. Ed continues giving Gilbert the death stare from Hell.

"The Philosopher's Stone, Fuehrer King Bradley, Homunculus, mysteries mad called Father, corruption in the senior staff…" She stops and Buccaneer fills in.

"And there are hostages as well," Buccaneer comments.

"Your childhood friend the Automail engineer and all Mustangs men. We've done some joint training at Eastern Command over the years, so I know officers Hawkeye and Havoc. And I would hate it if we lost either of them. I would like to help them," She says. cupping her chin.

"And um Colonel Mustang," Falman said with a bubble with Mustang's face flouting towards General Armstrong.

"I could honestly care less," She states waving the bubble away popping it in the process, "I just assume to see him fall from power that would eliminate another rival." Everyone except Buccaneer sweat drops at her comment. She stands up.

"The next question is, what do we do next?"

Gilbert transfix in shock examining the country's map. It made a transmutation circle, but that wasn't what got to him. He has seen it before, not in this world, but in his dimension.

_Flashback_

_Prussiawas in the communications room. He was bored and had nothing better to do. His younger brother was off in a meeting, soPrussiareally couldn't bother him at the moment. He decided to bother the men in communications. The young man shot out of his seat. The young man turns around stopping right in front ofPrussia._

_"Sir," He said a little off a salute the boy was about to do._

_"What's the rush?"Prussiaasks examining the young officer. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, lanky, the Nazi uniform did go well with him at all._

_"Normandywas just invaded by the Allies," The young man said._

_Prussia stood still tapping his pointer finger on his chin._

_"I will inform the Fuehrer of this. You just stay here and do you're job," He commands walking out of the room. He goes down towards the basement keeping his eyes locked forward. He finally comes down to the lowest floor. He walks closer towards the 5 inch thick metal door. He knocks on it hard waiting for a reply. He shrugs his shoulders reaching for the door knob. He twisted the knob right opening it. His eyes saw what looked like aIncantation Circle. A general walked in front of him pointing him with a Walther P.38._

_"Leave before I shoot you," The general said in dark tone._

_Gilbert spun on his heels getting the hell out._

_End of Flashback_

Ludwig tears Gilbert from his inner thoughts.

"It's time to leave Gilbert. Major General Armstrong is go to try and get information from General Raven," He tell Gilbert, while mounting his horse.

Gilbert looks over at Elizabeth and Ludwig. He couldn't even read Ludwig's 's fist was clenched.

"My job is to kill the Fuehrer. I would like to help you all,"Elizabethsays keeping her eyes locked forward.

"Why do you want to kill the Fuehrer?" Enquires General Armstrong

"Because I was a princess of Drachma….my father the Czar of Drachma disowned me because….I though once I became Queen. I could improve Drachma-Armistice affairs. My people grow old of the shaking treaty between the two countries. I have this goal, if I kill the Fuehrer maybe I could get back on my fathers side and somehow work out a better treaty. Once the new government is set back in place, I will contact him," She explains.

Major General Armstrong's eyes narrow in slits.

"I hope you aren't lying because if you are. I will shoot you in the back right now," General Armstrong said.

* * *

**Omake**

**Gilbert looks in a full body mirror half naked. He grins at himself, when he notices that his skin got a little darker.**

**"Alright, I've gotten darker!" He exclaims with a bright red background randomly popping up. Scar wearing all black was standing on the left, wearing sunglasses and his arms crossed. Miles was wearing all, white standing on the right, wearing sunglasses and his hands in his pockets. Gilbert jumps in the middle wearing all blue and sunglasses.**

**"We are the Ishvalan Bad Touch Trio!" He yells with a sign appearing over their heads flashing Bad Touch Trio.**

**Ed pops out of nowhere pointing at Gilbert.**

**"But you aren't Ishvalan," He states.**

**Gilbert sweat drops with disappointment. His red background disappearing.**

**"Thanks for reminding me," He mutters.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope my OC's aren't Mary sues. I wanted to write more for this chapter, but life is busy. I guess is the word for it, but I'll put the General Raven part in the next chapter. Kesesese, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and the Omake.**


	10. This was published in school magazine

Michelle Elizabeth Hill

**I just wanted to share something that was published in my school magazine. I'm to lazy to make a fictionpress account. I think I have one, but I don't remember. Just got done with Math, so I have a little time to upload this. I will not be updating till X-mas break. I need to take college more serious then last year. Must work harder can't slake off. Even though I really didn't, had all B's and maybe one C, but still better grades mean Scholarships and that's what I need. Student loan debt sucks.**

**Well I better stop talking about myself and let you guys read the 5 paragraph essay. Adios amigos y amigas.  
**

* * *

Dream

My dream is so vivid that I can see, smell, and hear the events unfold. The first sound that awakens me in the middle of the night is scattered gunfire in the distance. I cuddle closer to my little brother, trying to keep him safe and warm. I observe my cold dark surroundings; the shadows seem like they want to swallow us whole.

The fighting seems to be getting closer from the sound of explosions and the echoing of volley. I slowly and quietly get up to awake my brother, so we can leave this area. I gently shake him, his skin burning up from the fever he's had for the last few days. I noticed in the very dim lighting of the moon coming in from a nearby window, that my little brother eyes fluttered opened and his blonde hair glistened. I take out my hand to help him up, he accepts and he stands up slowly with my help.

When he fully stands up, I make him put his left arm around the back of my neck, then my arm around his waist. We slowly open the front door exiting the house; the smell of rain engulfs our sense. Boom, the ground shakes under our feet and a nearby building explodes. We quickly run back inside for cover. I kick the door open being surrounded in darkness again. I close the door behind me finding the mattress and laying my brother down gently. I walk to a chair near the window watching the dark streets. My eyes close and I fall asleep.

A judge with a pale white face, wearing a black and red cloak stands up pointing a glaive at me. I saw his lips move, but nothing more. A trap door opens and I'm falling down into a deep dark abyss of no exodus. My eyes snap open I met the scene outside, Axis and Allied soldiers bodies littered the streets the rain-washed away the blood.

I look away from the portrait, getting up to check my brother. His body shakes, drenched in sweat. I went on my knees and picked him up in my arms. He looks up at me with a distant look in his eyes. His cheeks going pale, his eyes losing that shine, and his breathing stopped. I pull him closer to keep him near. The dream unfolded the events of the past making me relive the smells, what I see, and what I hear.


End file.
